


The 79th Class - Dangan Ronpa V3 AU

by shiroganeslave



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fluff all the wayyyyy, imbadatwritingsplskillme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroganeslave/pseuds/shiroganeslave
Summary: (Crossover of the DR1&SDR2 non despair Universe) An AU where the Killing Game in the Gifted Inmates Academy had never happened. The DR Crew decided to reset, adjust their memories, and bring the sixteen of them to the place where 'Despair' didn't exist.  Just to enjoy their precious high school years as juniors in Hope's Peak Academy.





	1. Akamatsu Kaede: Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This book is one-shots kind of book, where the characters in DR1, SDR2, DR:AE, DR3, and DRV3 had interactions and spend some time- as friends, whom the future has yet decided.
> 
> Point of Views will change every one chapter.
> 
> Pardon the typos and incorrect grammar, I'm not a native English speaker ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Well, if you have any questions about this AU, feel free to ask me! I always welcome feedbacks ^^
> 
> I post this too at Wattpad, my username is @Shirogane_Tsumugi~
> 
> Soooo...
> 
> Happy reading!

The wind of fallen maple leaves has a strange smell. Combined with cherry blossoms and other leaves made it even more unique.

Somehow, my footing became heavy as I take my first step to an unfamiliar place such as Hope's Peak Academy.

The buildings are bigger, taller, and prettier than I saw in the newspaper. All of them are lined up neatly, made me forgot the buildings in front of me are actually high school buildings.

It feels like... there's another world lies upon me.

I'm well aware that this school is not like the others. It's a school where only students who are high schoolers with an ultimate talent attend. The school is so 'special', they have these pretty design of buildings!

And I, Akamatsu Kaede, got accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Pianist.

I love to play the piano. I love it so much! Ever since I was a little kid, I always play it whenever I had my spare time. It's exciting and calming. Back then, I won numerous recitals! I got recognized as the Ultimate Pianist before I even graduate middle school. Later on, the Academy sent me a letter to attend the school.

But really, I only play the song in my heart, with my piano to express it. I want everyone to know the music playing in my soul. To be accepted in the academy... it must be luck!

Right..? I mean, I never actually thought I would be accepted in the school everyone always talks about. I only play my piano. Since I love playing it, I continue to study it even more to become a good player. If getting the letter is a form of a present from the recital, the present is too big.

I don't really think I deserve this.

"Uhh... Excuse me, Akamatsu Kaede-san?..." I heard someone said my name. I turned around, trying to find who was calling. It was a short, brown haired boy with a pointy cowlick. He has two girls with him, the one right next to him has long blue hair with a few white clippers. She's quite tall... and beautiful! I think I've seen her before somewhere...

The second one is shorter than the boy. She has a short, light brown hair and yellowish eyes. She seems hiding behind the boy... she's a shy one, isn't she?

"Are you Akamatsu Kaede-san?" The boy asked once more. He looked at some papers he brought, then turn his gaze to meet up with my eyes again. "My name is Naegi Makoto. And these are my friends, Maizono Sayaka-san and Fujisaki Chihiro-san... The three of us are the 78th class students. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Akamatsu-san! I'm Maizono Sayaka. Hope we'll be good friends!" The blue haired girl waves her hand gently.

"Maizono-senpai, yes? I hope we'll be good friends as well." I nodded slightly, replying to her greeting. Though it's the first time meeting her, it seems like Maizono-senpai is cheerful and easygoing. It's easy to see something like that only through their speech!

"N-Nice to meet you,..." The short girl stuttered out. I can see her trembling hands, deciding to not wave me back. She seems even shyer, her voice and her gestures said it all.

Meanwhile, the male upperclassman, Naegi-senpai,.. he seems dependable. He might not look like the reliable type at first glance, but seeing the way the girls follow him, makes Naegi-senpai's presence big. Well, it'll be good if my thoughts are right if Naegi-senpai is not actually a playboy or some sort.

If he is, I'd be angry at him for using girls!

"Ah, nice to meet you too... Fujisaki-senpai." I greeted. The girl's eyes widened. Her face turned bright red, but she quickly closed it with both of her hands. Even just a few seconds, I saw her bashful smile.

"My friends and I are the ones responsible for your class' orientation. We got the part to gather the sixteen of you for the new student's ceremony...." Naegi-senpai explained, looking a bit nervous. "...actually, to have this kind of part is making me feel bad about the others who've got to prepare the actual ceremony..."

"Actual ceremony?"

"Aha, it's his way to nag about our job. No worries, even if we only got this work, we'll help them if they need! But I thought we got another job too?" Maizono-senpai asked.

"...Cleaning the remains of the ceremony.... along with Komaeda-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, and Ishimaru-kun. Also, we have to help Nanami-senpai to prepare the... 'fun games' Yukizome-sensei recommend... " Fujisaki-san joined the conversation. "Actually,.. if you think about it, we got all the helping parts. Don't sweat thinking that you might n-not help anyone..."

"..oh." Naegi-senpai snapped. He then rubs the back of his head as he laughs nervously, "Aah, I completely forgot about that..."

"Huh, don't be like that~! Thank you for reminding us, Fujisaki-san! We're a team so of course, we'll help each other~!" Maizono-senpai clapped her hands excitedly. Fujisaki-senpai could only let some soft giggle, before continuing her explanation.

My seniors seem nice.... I can see their friendly bond. It would be wonderful to have such friendship in the academy I haven't yet to fully acknowledge. I wonder, will I be able to be friends with my new classmates, just like my seniors?

Can we even get along..?

Thinking about that makes my head a bit dizzy... I have the choice to refuse the invitation to this academy and just go along with my middle school friends in a normal high school, to have a simple life together, but....

"Ah, yes, we shouldn't be wasting our time here. Akamatsu-san, I would like you to follow us to the building near the south entrance. The opening ceremony will start in 15 minutes..." Naegi-senpai informed. "...Also, you're actually the last one to arrive! Everyone is waiting for you."

"Your new classmates are waiting...." Fujisaki-senpai smiled gently as she fiddles with her hands.

"Don't let them waiting!"

Maizono-senpai grabbed my hand and ran to the south building before I even got the chance to ask back. Behind her, even Naegi-senpai is telling her to not be forceful, but he doesn't have fear or worry in the way he sounds. And Fujisaki-senpai is following us with a big smile plastered on her face.

The wind of fallen maple leaves has a strange smell. Combined with cherry blossoms and many other leaves left a unique scent....

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth as a form of my determination. I have to make up my mind and choose my own future.

"I will make a lot of friends!"

I will make great memories in Hope's Peak Academy, with my new classmates and wonderful seniors!

Of course, because what could go wrong this time?


	2. Amami Rantarou: Hello, Hope's Peak Academy

I'm glad I came to school 1 hour before the ceremony. I had enough time to explore my new school to get used to it, without troubling anyone. Plus, walking alone in the morning, with only the sound of the chirping birds and the whistling wind is truly calming.

Some of my sisters are entering new schools as well. Last night, they were forcing me to wake them up very early, so that they'll get to arrive at school first with their friends. I woke up at 3 AM so I'll get enough time to prepare their breakfast and lunch. Thank goodness I still have time to prepare myself too.

I'm surprised that there aren't many students arrive yet even though it's already near 7 AM. I've only seen some teachers and janitors coming one by one.

Well, there is a group of students who came faster than anyone. The two of them even approached me to inform about the ceremony. If I'm not mistaken, their names are Mioda Ibuki and Saionji Hiyoko, the 77th class students, supposedly my seniors. They're... a bit confusing. But thanks to them, I know where the ceremony will be held. The hall near the south entrance. I decided to look around a bit more before I visit.

When I came by, a lot of students are already there. Hope's Peak Academy only accepts a few students in a year, so I think most of them are my underclassmen.

...I'm a bit shaken up, to be a 100% honest!

My talent is not something I could be proud of, though. I just like adventuring, that's all. I'm a bit worried, will I have the time to go somewhere and take care of my sisters as I study in this 'special' academy?

Beats me.

Anyway, the ceremony should start soon...

"Hey, you!" A loud voice broke into my thoughts. The one behind me starts patting my back repeatedly as he laughs. His appearance is rather scary. He's far bigger than me, wears blue training clothes, short slicked back black hair, and his eyebrows... what was that, a lightning..? "Uhhh... Excuse me?"

"Haha! I've got to see some new players in this school! Young boy, you look promising! I swear to my ultimate title to make you a success in the field! Or my name is not Nidai Nekomaru!" That person continues to laugh and patting my back. His pats really hurt, but I can't help but just laugh it off with him.

Crap, it really hurts!

Nidai Nekomaru.... is he my teacher? Though I wouldn't be surprised if he's my senior though.

Hell, I'm well aware this school is a bit wrecked.

"Heh, what's your name, kid?!" Nidai-senpai asked me fiercely. His mouth is so close to my ears, I can't even hear anything except his screams.

Despite that, I just let a simple answer, "Amami Rantarou. Nice to-"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T FREAKING HEAR YOUR VOICE!!" His voice became louder. "WHERE'S YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT, KID?! YOU'RE OUR NEW HOPE IN THIS GENERATION!!"

"Wh-What?!" I cried out. His voice is beyond loud! "Ahh, I'm Amami Rantarou!" I answered again, increasing my voice just like he asked.

"AMAMI RANTAROU, HUH?! BOY, YOU'VE GOT A BIG STORM COMIN' AT YOU! I SWEAR TO THOUSANDS OF CELLS IN MY BODY FOR YOUR SUCCESS IN THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" He continues to laugh, even louder and annoying.

I swear, if he yells one more time I'm gonna flip myself off...

"Nidai-senpai, don't harass the new kid. Not to be rude, but I think you should stop doing that to the new students and continue guarding the stage with Ishimaru." Another person came to me. He's as big as the other guy, he has a long white hair and has some scars on his face that really stands out. And... Why is he wearing a skirt...?

"Ahhhhhahaha! Yeah, right! I'll be there, Oogami-chan! This kid right here, I got a good feeling about 'em! Amami Rantarou, Momota Kaito, Gokuhara Gonta, Hoshii Ryoma and Chabashira Tenko! Man, I've got many great players this year!" Nidai-senpai shouted as he backs away. I want to sigh in relieve, but not wanting him to realize, I awkwardly laughed along with him again.

"Well, it's good that you had fun. But still, remember your duty. Asahina will prepare some donuts as snacks for us in the break time, so do your job properly to obtain them." The other guy smiled slightly. The guy whose name was 'Oogami' seems extremely feminine, despite the fact that he's so big and muscular, his heavy voice, and his strict attitude.

But he's wearing a skirt, and Nidai-senpai called him with the honorific "-chan"... Well, the honorific doesn't really count 'cause "-chan" can be used in many ways... Plus, I saw a midget calling some people around him with dear nicknames. I don't know if he's just a lost child or a new classmate of mine, but I wish it's neither of those two.

Sigh, I knew this school is weird, but to know it's this weird cracked me a little.

"Amami Rantarou, yes?" The guy in the skirt called out my name. "I am one of the 78th class student. As you can see, the ceremony is starting soon. We would like you to sit in the prepared seats for the new students, next to the high school scout seats." Oogami-san pointed the lined up seats in the left wing in front of the stage. "You see those students in various school uniforms? Those are your new friends!"

"Hah! As expected for Oogami, she never sweats the details! Your instincts as Ultimate Fighter is really strong!" Nidai-san laughed again, patting Oogami-san's back.

Wait... 'she'...?

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. We'll be junior-senior for a few years, so I guess it's necessary. My name is Oogami Sakura. It's my pleasure to know you, Amami." Oogami-san bowed down a little, as a form of greeting. "I may look scary and muscular as a man, it's what I got from strict training and dedication. I wish it'll not be a disturbance towards our friendship."

Uhh... Oogami 'Sakura'..? What the hell?

So he's a she after all!

"Yeah, of course!" I nodded as a reply, and excused myself from the two of them. I went straight to my assigned seat and wait till the ceremony start.

Okay, now I feel bad.

It's only the first day! I've met a few interesting characters already. Most of them are the third year students, though.

That midget from the main entrance with the guy in an armor, a guy in black with a hat- almost closing his two eyes, and the girl with ridiculously long twin tails... That's all! I didn't spot any students than that when I was on a stroll.

I'm not complaining or anything, I'll just hope for the best of luck.


	3. Saihara Shuuichi - Ceremony

Greetings from the school scout....

Speech from the student's representatives....

Short stories and messages....

The ceremony of the new students of the Hope's Peak Academy is the same as the normal schools.... The same as ever.

Except for the way they're showing it is completely different than any other schools... The cameras are everywhere.

I sat on one of the guest chairs, a bit far from the main stage- but near the food stand and presumably teachers. I can only guess, maybe they're the graduated students of the academy? I saw a lot of familiar faces I've seen on TVs... Who can say?

Well, the main 'entertainment' is from the students. There are many performances after the speech from many kinds of people. It was just like a show and tell or cultural festival related things.

Why would they do it though? It's only an orientation.

Though some of them really caught my attention.

First off, some of the students that caught my attention, was Mioda Ibuki's performance. The beat of her song and the way she flicks the guitar... I've never seen that kind of style before. I'm not really a fan of music, but I know the basics. I got information about some of the upperclassmen, Mioda Ibuki-san got out of a band because of creative difference and became the Ultimate Musician. That's understandable.... Her style is so different from the ones I used to hear! But these type of songs is not bad. In fact, I do enjoy this kind of song. Her beats and singing are in a whole new level.

But when a girl in kimono stepped on the stage in the middle of Mioda-san's performance, the atmosphere changed drastically. From quick beats to slow motion, as the soundtrack kept playing the same song but different genre and style. Saionji Hiyoko-san, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Their combination is truly the weirdest I've seen today, but extremely well coordinated as well!

The second one... was a stage play brought to 78th class. The title was "Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Hope and Despair" The plot was interesting, about 15 high schoolers got invited to attend the Hope's Peak Academy, but it turns out they are being imprisoned. And the only way to get out from the school is to murder someone and not get caught in the class trial. If the 'blackened' was found out, they will be executed, but if they pick the wrong person, everyone will be executed except the one who actually killed someone. Only the 'blackened' will get out if this school. The plot twists are so emotional and creative. The battle of Hope and Despair, that's the main idea. I was so focused watching the play, I can't even hear anyone other than the actors' voices.

The audiences applaud the class play even much than the other performance. When it ends, some reporters ran to the backstage to interview the actors from 78th class. I heard, the play was Enoshima Junko-san's idea (who apparently plays the role as the mastermind of the killing game), and the rest of the character settings are based on their usual self, because she said it'll be more 'natural'. Naegi Makoto-san as the protagonist, she said it was planned as well since she stated that Naegi-san is so plain, he can play the role of hope and despair at the same time.

About the executions... Yamada Hifumi-san said the 77th students are the ones responsible for the stage, the execution scene was a big success mostly thanks to Tanaka Gundham-san and Pekoyama Peko's hard work.

The last one.... was Owari Akane's performance. As the Ultimate Gymnast, her actions wouldn't be as simple as a regular gymnast (of course). Her performance is basically her and her helpers, do some potentially dangerous stunts. I've seen her performance in TV before. She usually did solo actions, but now she asked for volunteers. The helpers looked a bit worried the audiences won't participate due to the future actions would risk their lives.

Just when the helpers are going to cooperate, a person raised their hand. It was a student with middle school uniform. She's tall, wears a big, light green ribbons, and weird braided twin tails. She seems enthusiastic, by the way she runs to the stage in such childish manner. That was Chabashira Tenko, the Ultimate Aikido Master. Of course, their actions went well, since both of them possess similar talents.

Ah, this one. Komaeda Nagito-san from 77th Class and Naegi Makoto-san (who was playing as a protagonist in the stage play) played a little game, called Russian Roulette. I got the info that both of them possess the talent of Ultimate Luck. They have the whoever that can be used to their advantage to set their fate.

That doesn't make sense for me. Even luck is considered as a talent?

When Komaeda-san pulled the trigger of 6 bullets in, hoping he'll get the no bullet, I hold my breath at the moment. In fact, I cannot breathe. He believed his luck so much, he risked his life. His eyes.... are glimmering with a feeling I can't describe. I haven't seen this kind of guy before, does this person even real?

I can see the audience agreed that this performance was the tensest performance than the others, even if it was just a simple game such as Russian Roulette.

They all possess some great and unique talents. Hope's Peak Academy guaranteed our success in the future and this academy is for us to train ourselves with our talents. We'll be able to be someone great in near future, they guarantee it.

But me....

Sure, I got accepted into this academy as the Ultimate Detective, but....

"Aaaaaand, we've come to next session of the ceremony!"

I haven't done enough to be an Ultimate.

"I hope you guys are ready!"

My uncle just happened to be a detective, I was his assistant for a while....

"Oh, and I am Mioda Ibuki! Switching with one of the busy MC! Maaaan, I really hope Nanami-san will feel better! Aahhh, I will pray for her safety even in the afterlife! Nanami-san, can you hear my holy spirit calling out for you? Be safeeeeeee~"

"Neither of you have died...."

"Hehe! Right, Kuwata-kun! I was just kidding!~"

The cases we had are nothing more than searching for lost cats or items, cheating cases, and anything along with that.

"Alright! Replaying the beat, it's time for the newbies to shi-i-i-ineeee!!~"

When we came across a murder case... I happened to solve it faster than the police... I started to receive training and became a detective junior.

But that was just a coincidence.

"We had an odd looking new cast. The sixteen of them are like people from an another universe! They do not look real!"

"Senpai, you're exaggerating..."

"Haha, look! That guy is chanting weird stuff!"

"...." we're from the moon"...?"

"That explains a lot."

"Heh! Are they aliens or something?~"

I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this.

"Okay! Now, we have prepared some papers with the new class' names and whosever name's were called out, your arse is needed on stage!~"

Is this the place I should be right now?

"Mioda-senpai, please. You're scaring them."

"Shh! The rule is, anyone's name ln the paper will be the first ones to show and tell their talent! We've shown ours, now it's your turn!~ The goal of this introduction is to tighten the senior-junior relationship, by searching similar talents to work and study together!"

I have the right to refuse. I can go whenever I want. I don't have to be here.

No one would need me.

"Munakata Kyousuke-san will now take the paper!!~"

".....Why does it have to be me?"

"You have the authority, Kyousuke! Come on!"

"Alright......"

"Yoshaa! Now, take the paper in this jar and scream the name out loud!"

"You can just give me the microphone."

"Oh, I forgot!!"

Yes. That's right. I don't need to. This is not the place where I belong. I can grow somewhere else. I don't deserve being surrounded by these talented people. Saihara Shuuichi shouldn't be here.

I took my school bag and stood up from my seat to exit the hall. Take the papers and school pamphlets and I'm great to go. No one even noticed I stood up. No one cares about me, and no one will. I have to go. Somewhere. Anywhere. But not here.

I don't have to be the Ultimate Detective. I can just go-

""Saihara Shuuichi.""

"Huh?" I snapped.

"Saihara Shuuichi! Oo, la la, what a great name! C'mere, you cute looking boy!!~"

What were they talking about again? Why are they saying my name? Did I do something bad? Why is everyone....

Eyes.

Their pair of eyes.

They're all staring at me.

Why? The look on their face.....

Their stares are like serrated spears. They pierce right through me, but I couldn't physically feel a thing. I'm starting to sweat, paralyzed on the spot. I'm unable to move. My mind is blank.

"I-I... Uhm..." I can't even look back to the stage. My hat can't cover anything.

My hat.... can't save me.

"Hmm? What's happening there?~ Saihara-kun, this stage is yours!

T-This can't be happening!!

"Can you walk?" A quiet voice full of concern broke into my thoughts. I looked at my left where the voice rang to notice there is a purple haired girl with the Hope's Peak uniform. She's wearing black gloves, her hair is half braided, and she had that tense eyes that she directly aimed at me.

The eyes I wished I had.

"It looks like you didn't read the pamphlet. This isn't your seat, underclassman." she giggled softly.

"A-Ah! I'm very sorry!.." It's not like I'm not aware that it isn't my seat, it was just a big of a hassle to go all the way to the right wing of the hall.

"It's okay. He didn't even go this ceremony so you can sit here whenever. "

"Who?"

"My father, the headmaster of this school."

I gulped. "So I'm talking to the headmaster's daughter? W-Wow..." way the go to carry the conversation, you moron....

Now that she mentioned it, the school scout informed the headmaster couldn't attend the ceremony - during his speech. He said that he had work to do outside the school. And If I'm not mistaken, the name of the leader of Hope's Peak Academy is Kirigiri Jin. I've seen him everywhere on TV, but I never knew he had a daughter. After all kinds of files I've read in my training, nothing leads the fact to this girl.

"I noticed that you've been sweating a lot after the last performance. Do you feel rather anxious? That is not a good personality to have, Saihara Shuuichi." she laughed.

"How'd you know my....?"

"Daughter's authorities. Welcome to the academy, Detective Junior."

As she called me a detective junior, the memories came back.

I've seen that face before, somewhere - though I hardly remember.

"Ah, my name is Kirigiri Kyouko. Detective. I shall accompany you, if you wouldn't mind." Kirigiri-san smiled as she grabbed my hand gently and escort me to the wide stage.

She's a detective.

The person I **adored**  for a very long time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning chapters are quite short, but it'll expand in a meantime :'D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
